


We'll Wait For Our Miracle

by chaincollection



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Songfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaincollection/pseuds/chaincollection
Summary: “I dreamt about you again last night, which was strange, because it’s been a while."karl jacobs emotional painfest
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	We'll Wait For Our Miracle

“I dreamt about you again last night, which was strange, because it’s been a while,” he starts, licking his lips once before he continues, “I wasn’t sure why I had in the first place but then I remembered that yesterday, sometime in the afternoon I think, I found your sword under the bed. I saw that the leather grip was starting to loosen, so… I took it for a bit and fixed it, just grabbed some extra leather from one of the guys and took about an hour to get all the old wrappings off…”

“It looks like it’s new, I’m glad I was able to do fix it but I’ll be honest, I kept the old leather and I plan on using it to line a bag I’m having commissioned, just something simple to carry my journals and whatnot around with,” he laughs, picking at a string protruding from the bottom of his sleeve. His light colored eyes flicker between the sleeve and the ground, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly closing it trying to reconsider his words.

“I like thinking about how I’ll have something of yours with me at all times… I can’t wear your shirts all the time, or ask you for a hoodie whenever I feel like it…. Everyone else says it’s a little excessive, but I don’t think I would say the same thing. It’s you. It’s a piece of you.”

He stops short and has to catch his breath, eyes flickering up to the glowing portal, the magic that emanates from it mirroring the simple design that’s been carefully embroidered into his own hoodie, the only difference being the way the colors are switched.

“I’ve been looking for you, every single time I travel… Even on days when I have trouble remembering what you look like when I say something dumb, on days where I can't remember how your shirts fit over your shoulders... I look out for you, ask if anyone has ever met you.... It’s been fruitless so far but, you would be here with me if that wasn’t the case,” he manages, a bitter smile gracing his features. He looks down, his wavering pride forcing his head down in shame.

“Even-” he murmurs, the burn of raw emotion sliding down the back of his throat, “Even if I can’t find you, in this life at least, I sort of… hope that we’ll find each other again. I can wait if it means I get to see you again.”

He swallows the lump in his throat and starts to get up, pushing his journals back into his bag.

“Imagine that, Sap, we could be anyone or anything. Someone could tell me in another life that you're waiting at the doors of Hell for me, and I’d still find my way back to you… Heaven can be anywhere, anytime, under any circumstances as long as you're there, too.”

When he finishes speaking, the cave returns to relative silence, the only sounds being his own breathing and the low drone from the portal that never seems to cease.

“I love you,” he finishes, turning on his heel to begin climbing back into his house, back to the living world where everyone expects him to keep living life as if his personal world didn't stop spinning the moment the love of his life went missing. When he's back inside, he looks around and takes in what's left of it. A house that was once full of life, the core of his being, now quiet and devoid of any life other than his own. 

Heaven isn't something he can wait the rest of his life to find when he's already tasted it, and let it slip through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> the song i was inspired by is two-headed boy pt. 2 by neutral milk hotel, and i 100% would've named this "god is a place you will wait for the rest of your life" if i wasn't such a sucker for aesthetics
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated (:


End file.
